As an antenna utilizing a dielectric waveguide as one type of transmission line, a dielectric waveguide slot antenna has been proposed. The dielectric waveguide slot antenna is suitable for use in microwave and millimeter-wave bands. FIG. 9 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a conventional dielectric waveguide slot antenna.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, the conventional dielectric waveguide slot antenna comprises a dielectric waveguide 100 having a slot 110 through which a dielectric is exposed from a bottom surface thereof. The dielectric waveguide 100 is mounted on a printed circuit board 200 formed with a via hole 210 having approximately the same shape as that of the slot 110 at a position opposed to the slot 110, and a conductor plate 300 having a first through-hole 310 at a position opposed to the via hole 210 is joined to the printed circuit board 200.
The conventional dielectric waveguide slot antenna illustrated in FIG. 9 is structurally simple, and capable of obtaining wideband characteristics even based on a single slot, so that it has high availability.